Darkness
by Hallon
Summary: ...and he can't hear anything though he's certain he's screaming loud enough to crack glass. Peter. Post Fallout.


**Darkness**

* * *

**Summary:** ...and he can't hear anything though he's certain he's screaming loud enough to crack glass. Peter. Post _Fallout_.

**A/N:** There are so many thing I really should be writing. The next chapters of my not finished stories for one. But, this apparently wanted to be written instead. To be honest, I have no idea where it came from, but I like it.

It's kinda angsty...blame my rain induced mood for that.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Heroes in any way shape or form, though I wouldn't object if I did.

* * *

Darkness.

Nothing but complete darkness. No movement, no sound, no shape anywhere, just complete darkness all around him, folding him in and pressing on him from every angle.

He wouldn't even call it black, because he doesn't think black could get this dark. Or if it could, he isn't sure he'd be able to see it.

Then suddenly, there it is again, the blinding white light, spreading out from the unfocused shape in the middle, and he somehow realizes that he's seeing it from outside this time.

And it won't stop.

He feels like screaming, but he can't move his mouth, and he can't feel it either, and he wants to scream even more.

And still the light is growing, from where, or to where he can't say, because it seems to be all around him and at the same time oh so far away.

He tries to reach out to it, but he finds he can't move his arm, and then he realizes he can't feel his arm either.

And the light engulfs him, swallows him whole and he can't feel his body and he can't see anything for the darkness around him and he can't hear anything though he's certain he's screaming loud enough to crack glass.

And then everything stills and he hears something in the distance, a scream from far away, echoing his own that stopped when the light went out.

And there's a soft rustle around him, like wind blowing through the darkness, trying to reach him, but not quite finding anything to brush against. He can feel it testing its ground, only to sway away as soon as it comes close, as if stopped by some invisible barrier.

And he would give anything to feel that soft wind against his skin, because that would mean he still had skin and at the moment he isn't sure he does.

And the wind once again tries to reach him and he feels the lightest touch against his cheek and he thinks he's laughing, but he can't be sure because there's still no sound apart from that far away scream and he isn't sure he's hearing that either anymore.

And then the light is back, but this time it's red and it's so hot and it's burning and he tries to move away, but it's all around him and he tries to close his eyes, but all there is is darkness and how do you shut that out?

He thinks he's screaming again, from pain and anger and disappointment, but he can't be sure he's actually feeling any pain, because shouldn't you be sure of that?

And he can't quite remember why he should be angry and the disappointment is flowing away, like a dark shape in the darkness around him and then the red light explodes in a fiery ocean around him and everything is empty darkness and silence and stillness.

And he thinks he likes this the most, because he doesn't have to guess what's going on when he knows he can't figure it out and there's no way he can understand this darkness so for now he feels almost calm.

And he imagines himself closing his eyes and spreading his arms and floating away in the darkness, no destiny in mind and a slow breeze guiding his way there.

And suddenly the breeze isn't wind and the far away sound isn't a scream and the blinding hot light isn't fire and for a second he feels his body and he thinks he hears his name and there is something touching his arm and then everything is darkness again, but he knows he won't see the lights any more and he won't feel himself burning up and his last thought before he falls asleep is of the steady beeping in the background that numbs his mind and lets him rest.

And then there's darkness and it's silent and it's still, but it's familiar and he takes a deep breath and floats away on the gentle breeze.


End file.
